Mind Power
by Milwaukee Meg
Summary: After XM1,ignoring rest. The war has started. The war between Scott & Logan, of course. And Magneto has another sly plan to get rid of humans... What a joy!
1. Coming in

AN: It's placed in a middle of nowhere, if it comes to X - Men Movie timeline.

Disclaimer: No. I do not own X - Men. Pity, that.

Chapter 1. Coming In

_**Milwaukee, 8.45 PM** **Monday**_

_'_Could you just BE QUIET for a MOMENT?' asked Lizzie in the most dangerous voice she could muster. Her brother, Evan, rolled his eyes, but dropped a dog toy, which he was teasing Newton, dachshund, with.

'Your owner has PMS today, Newty,' he said, sitting down on a bench and looking expectantly at Lizzie, trying to get any kind of response from her, but she still looked down on her laptop, lost in the virtual reality of internet. It was really unnerving sometimes, he thought, to have a mutant sister with a gift to 'speak' to machines. Evan was a mutant too, and a 'speaker' nonetheless. But he could do something much more human – understand and command animals. But machines???

'Gotcha,' Lizzie smiled broadly and closed the computer. 'We're rich, boy.'

'What exactly have you done…?' Evan asked; word rich has awoken layers of anxiety about the whole situation.

'Oh, nothing too detectable, I assure you.'

Well, that didn't exactly help him to calm down. You could even say it made him more suspicious of Lizzie's actions. She looked at him with sly grin.

'I just made a… special arrangement in bank. We get 0,01 of every transaction. Someone's paying in 100$ - we get 1 cent… Little, isnt it?' Before Evan had really a chance to answer, she continued. 'That's a catch – we don't get much from ONE transaction. But in the bank every hour something about 100 operations are made. We're going to be rich in matter of days…'

'Newty? Your PMS-ed owner went all bananas,' said he, as Lizzie laugh demonically. Dog looked at him with anxiety. 'I know,' told him Evan as he got mental information from Newton 'but I ain't havin' a death wish. You can tell her yourself that she'll get into trouble. 'Coz I WILL tell parents, you can be sure of that. And now… Patch!'

**_Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, 10.00 AM, Tuesday _**

Jean came to Professor's study just to hear him talking on the phone. She stood in the doorframe, unsure what to do. She hated eavesdropping, but, ironically, standing there and thinking how NOT to do it, made her do exactly opposite.

_'Yes, yes, I would be delighted… No, it is not a problem. I can understand your situation… Yes, of course, Mrs Butchinsky. Elisabeth and Evan. Goodbye.'_ Jean heard the sound of earphone being put down. 'Ah, come in, Jean.'

'As you probably overheard' Professor continued when she sat on a chair in front of his desk 'we are going to have new students here. Twins, to be exact.'

Jean blinked several times, apparently not believing what she heard.

'It's week for school year's end, Professor! I know that some students stay here for holiday, but is it really necessary for them…'

'It is, I believe,' interrupted Xavier, taking a pile of papers which came by fax at very moment and handing them down to her. She looked down only to see files of certain Evan Butchinsky, dark haired boy in glasses. 'Boy, Evan, has ability to understand and talk to animals. He set a bunch of Dobermans on his school friend. Made spiders attack classroom while he was writing math test. Incidents like this prove that he must get his powers controlled and taught how make it useful. And he must be kept in check. Look through that later, will you Jean?'

He handed her second pile, this time about Elisabeth Butchinsky. From an attached photo at Jean was looking pretty, little overweight brunette.

'His sister… Ah, she is another story. She can control machines. She repairs, invents and builds technological equipment. Good girl, would it seem, buried in books and computers all day. But yesterday she broke into bank…'

Jean looked at Professor, apparently surprised. Xavier smiled fondly.

'If her brother didn't inform her parents, it would pass as undetectable. Smartly thought, neatly done… She could be very useful to us. Scott is very good indeed, I do well, but young Elisabeth could easily beat us both… After some training. Could you make everything ready for their arrival? And shall you inform rest of staff about our new students? Thank you.'

**_Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Saturday, 11.30 AM_**

'Evan! Help your sister with her suitcase!' growled tall man in beige suit – apparently twins' father, Mr Butchinsky. Lizzie, who was trying hard or rather hardly trying to get her things out of the car, sent Evan malicious grin. He just shrugged.

'I ain't a servant. She can do it herself, and if she dies pinned down with her whole friggin' inventions I will be the happiest person to walk on the earth! SHE's the reason we're here!'

His mother, blonde beauty in short, red dress, opened her mouth to scold Evan for: a) using word 'friggin and ain't, b) disobeying his father and c) making scene in front of his new teachers, but Lizzie interrupted her rudely.

'Well, it wasn't ME who BABBLED the whole thing OUT now was I? And don't give me that goody good bullshit, 'coz I know you're better piece of work than I am! Who, pray tell, stole computer game from a store? Who made little Hannah seem crazy, because you showed her mice making inscription "End is coming!", well? Who…'

'Well, at least I DO NOT correspond with weird people. And I'm not in luuuuveeee with some old weirdo!' he spat back furiously, dropping his luggage on his father's foot, who screamed in pain. Mrs Butchinsky stooped to Scott, after failing to get kids' attention.

'They're sweet little angels, but I think changing school, whole environment actually, made them a bit nervous… Forgive them, this week was really hard …,' she said quickly, trying to smoother situation, but Scott made no sign he acknowledged what was said. Truth to be said, he didn't really. He was too preoccupied with trying not to laugh at sigh of Mr Butchinsky jumping on one leg and holding his foot and falling on a ground at last – but he failed miserably.

Lizzie snorted angrily as she approached her twin 'Well, I'd be quite surprised if YOU loved a man, clot! You cuddle with that slutty girl, Melody, too much.'

Evan opened and closed mouth several times in imitation of a goldfish. 'She ain't slutty! She's just… erm… Ok, she's sluty, but that's the reason I love her so much!' he admitted at last and Lizzie rolled her eyes angrily as she got suitcase out of the car. When it didn't make any movement to help her to be carried (because Lizzie had troubles with dragging it on a gravel surface of driveway) she kicked it furiously and sat down on it to sulk.

'Ain't ain't a word, bro',' she told Evan in 'it's - the - end - of - our - nice - conversation' tone of voice. Then she spotted Scott, who managed to look serious at last. 'Erm, hello?'

'Good morning, Elisabeth, Evan. I am Scott Summers, your new math teacher. Let me help you with those luggage of yours… LOGAN' he shouted over his shoulder. After few more minutes of waiting, Wolverine came with cigarette in one hand, and a bottle of whiskey in another, dressed in blotched wife-beater and old jeans. Scott wanted to smack him for, well, looking the way he did, and himself, for not taking this under consideration. He smiled innocently at perplexed kids' parents. 'Well, he may look like an coarse character, but primo he doesn't teach and secundo he's really… eh… deep in heart he's…and also… but all in all… ah, drop it, he doesn't teach and this is his only merit.'

'What the hell do you want, Scooter?! I'm havin' darn good mornin' so far, wanna spoil me fun?' asked Logan, blowing out a circle of smoke. Scott sighed in exasperation - everyone told him to quit this way of talking, but it only made Mr. L more determined to use it.

'Could you be so kind and carry those suitcases in?' asked Scott, praying for Wolverine having good mood today. Logan took a sip from the bottle, his face blank – or rather discontented, as always in Cyclops's presence.

'I ain't a servant, am I now? They can carry it themselves, Scout boy, and kill each other for all I care. Make Frostie or Lighter do it.'

'Logan, once in the while you could make yourself useful. Ifyou do it, I'll tell Jean that you apologised to me for this incident in Danger Room. And do not call Bobby and John names, it is unacceptable.'

'Unacceptable my ass, Scout boy,' snarled Logan, but Scott knew that mentioning Jean got him hooked. 'Ok, ok, I'll do it. You're too much of a wimp to do it, ain't you, Scooter?'

Evan whistled quietly and whispered to Lizzie in awe. 'I already like it here. This Summers guy is too tight-ass for my likening, but this strange bloke with funny hair is just so damn hilarious…'

'Ridiculous, you mean,' she spat back. 'And I do not know why you already don't like Mr. Summers. I think he's… Waitwaitwait! Careful, please, be careful, it's entire month of my work!!!' she screamed as Logan brutally dragged her suitcase up the stairs, not caring that it was hitting the steps. He stopped and looked at Lizzie with raised eyebrow, question 'and why you think I care' evident in his eyes. 'There is some very delicate apparatus! It's not resistant to tremors! AND if ANYTHING happens to it, YOU will be responsible for destruction of my world - changing invention,' she said, accusation already present in her voice. Wolverine rolled his eyes, and dropped bag.

'If it needs special treatment it's to wait,' he told her, and grabbed Evan's bag. When he banged it on first step, it barked.

'This. Bag. Barked. ' It was all Logan told guilty looking boy, who was trying hard not to seem blameworthy.

'Well… maybe it's my cell? I got a MMS probably,' Evan giggled nervously, and Logan raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah? Why do I smell dog in 'ere, huh?'

'Because… you didn't bath yourself for a long time?' answered boy innocently and Scott smiled wildly. Before Logan did something drastic, Lizzie came to bag and unzipped it, only to reveal cheerful Newton, lying on top of clothes pile. At the sigh of his owner he barked and wagged. Everyone looked at Evan, expecting ant sort of explanation.

'Oh… Ups? How did he end up here?' he giggled once again. Lizzie looked at stern face of Scott, Logan and parents.

'Wow. You amaze me, bro. You're in new school for about 10 minutes and you're in trouble already. And you giggle. Wow. Good thing I always record everything.' Everyone looked at her this time. 'Ups? I mean: good thing I always remember everything. Yeah. Do not giggle, Evan.'

**_Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Saturday, 4.00 PM_**

Lizzie and Evan were sitting at the table in dining room, sulking. Newton, who was allowed to stay in the school after Evan had a fit of hysterics in Professor's office, was sitting under girl's legs, looking strangely happy, which irritated twins even more. Well, they had every right to be huffed.

Evan was allowed to keep Newton after all, but got kitchen cleaning duties for a month, couldn't go outside mansion for two weeks and was yelled by parents (using forbidden words such as 'mommy's sweet angel') in front of whole school. Dis-Aster. And it all caused him to wholeheartedly hate Scott Summers, man in charge of punishments.

Lizzie had problems different in nature – due to rough Logan's treatment of her bag while dragging it through the mansion, her plasma-watch (the most recent invention - in testing) made a collision with L-palmtop (older invention – in use) which caused the MgCenter (older invention, controlling some other machinery – not in use any more) to go wild and sent ten different and mutually excluding commands to L2B2 (robot, new invention, not in use any more) which caused robot to overheat itself and blow up in result. It all happened when Logan opened suitcase to show everyone he knows how to carry suitcases. After loud 'boom' smoke filled her room. Good thing that her laptop, plasma - watch, L-palmtop, L3PO and tools came out unscratched – but Lizzie's clothes, L2D2, digital camera weren't such lucky. And when Logan made some smart comment ('Well, at least ya didn't 'ave a dog in 'ere, kid, ') Lizzie lost pitiful remains of self control.

' You did it deliberately, you fuckin' SOB,' she told him, sat on a bed, and cried. It's great method to get rid of people in the room. In matter of seconds she was left alone to wallow in despair - well, almost alone, because Wolverine stayed behind to tell her he's sorry, but she really asked for all this…

And this was the moment she just knew she would hate Logan for the rest of her live. And it happened to be true, like every self - fulfilling prediction.

So twins were sitting in kitchen like two storm clouds , drowning their sorrows in green tea, with hyper dachshund at their feet. Kurt was keeping them company for some time, but after telling two long anecdotes and receiving no response of any kind (except loud 'woof' from Newton) he just went to look for someone more eloquent. And then came Scott, Storm and Jean – who all didn't notice two sulking teens in dark corner.

'I will KILL him,' said Mr Summers seriously to his wife, who rolled her eyes in exasperation. 'I've had enough of him hitting on you!'

'Oh come on, Scott, he's not that bad…'

'Not that bad? _Not that bad?!?!?!_ He dipped you down into a French kiss, by force may I add, and you tell me he's not that bad?!' Scott was sounding nearly hysterical, which gave Evan reason to smile at last. Storm played with loose streak of her white hair.

'Well, there is always possibility Jean likes being dipped down into French kiss by force by Canadian machos …' she said reasonably. Scott sent her death glare. 'What? It's pure logic.'

Before Scott had a chance to make an appropriate comeback, Jean put a calming hand on his shoulder.

'Scott, darling. Calm down. Nothing really happened, and if you really feel threatened by him I can assure you – I love YOU. Not LOGAN. And now me and Ororo are going shoe shopping… Want to come?'

'My day is already bad enough …' he sighed. And that moment chose Newton to bark, which got Lizzie & Evan spotted. Scott, Jean and Strom stared at twins. Twins stared back.

'I have something to do…' announced Evan, and evacuated himself and Newton out of kitchen. Jean and Ororo just left after him, but Scott and Lizzie were still staring at each other in silence. Silent victims of Logan – ah, they could communicate without words. Both had one word in their mins. sparkling like a huge neon -

'Green tea? Really helps… even when Mr Logan is involved,' offered girl. Math teacher sat down next to her, took half – empty Evan's cup and took a sip, his eyes never leaving invisible spot ahead.

'Maybe killing him is a bit rash, but somehow I must get him to respect some rules…' he told Lizzie, who nodded fiercely. 'But I don't have any means to do it, really.' Next sip. Sigh. Sip. Sigh. Sip.

Lizzie was thinking furiously, little sprockets in her brain spinning fast. Next to her was sitting her Anti – Logan Movement supporter, maybe even accomplice. BUT, and it was very big 'but', could she trust him? Would he agree, or would he give her away? You live once in time thought she after that you only scare in old castles.

'I think there is a way to make Mr Logan learn,' she told him, when he finally reached bottom of a cup (but he didn't notice – he still took a sip every sigh). Scott raised his head to look at her; on his face forming wild, scary smile. '_Si vis pacem, para bellum_. If you seek peace, prepare for war, Mr Summers…'

'I think I know what your plan is, Lizzie…'

**_Magneto Headquarters, same time_**

'Are you sure?'

'I am. Boy can change everything, and they don't suspect a thing. He could be our… weapon.'

'Good. We'll keep in touch.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Liked? Hated? Review, please. PLEASE?! I BEG YOU!!!

Oh, and english is my second language, so be nice and tell me, if I made any mistakes... please.


	2. warlords

A/N: I would gladly thank for reviews, but i got none. So this time review, PLZ!!!

* * *

**LORDS OF WAR? ****WARLORDS???**

_**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, 11.00 PM, Saturday**_

' Sooo… Adamantium - laced skeletal structure, aye?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I'll need long wire, accumulator and sticky tape. We'll see if I remember something from physics in my previous school… Heh. Your demonic laughter is scary, Mr. Summers, but you should practice some more. It's – BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Not HAHAHAHAHAHA, by the way… '

_**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, **__**9.00 AM, Sunday**_

It was bright, sunny, lovely morning in so called Mutants High. Almost everyone was sitting in dinning room, enjoying warm weather and free day, chatting cheerfully with each other. The only one missing was Logan, who came back from a bar at 2.00 AM and was probably sleeping in. The two who weren't chatting were Lizzie and Scott – they behaved quite strangely, just sitting and trying to look innocent while smiling demonically (Scott) or trying not to fall asleep (Lizzie). Evan was making attempts to lead sophisticated conversation with his sister about nourishing old dachshund (male) in summertime, but failed miserably after 'no sheeeeet, can't think of anything more fascinating, can you, bro? But now I've got a moral hangover. So shut that damned muzzle of yours'. So he changed topic and started talking with John about usage of nitro-glycerine in medicine, which both knew nothing about, but pretended to be experts.

And then happened something unforeseeable, unexpected, strange, surprising, startling. Into the room came Logan. It would be a HUGE understatement to say he was very, very, very, VERY angry. He was so pissed off, that younger kids were hiding under tables, older were trying to merge into the walls and teachers – to sit at the table and do not do things kids did.

Thing that pissed off Wolverine happened as soon as he came into dining room – metal cutlery from whole room came flying to him. Basically, he was changed into living magnet.

Logan growled quietly through clenched teeth, while tearing off one of the spoons.

Scott smirked.

Spoon came flying back and hit Logan straight in the face. In the nose, to be exact.

Scott laughed out loud and tilted back on his chair.

'It was YOU, Scooter,' whispered Wolverine with such rage, that even Professor X. felt a bit insecure. Scott just laughed harder, which caused him to fall down from a chair. But before Logan did something he wouldn't regret at all, Evan hit his twin sister in the head and shouted:

'IT WAS YOU, YOU… you overeducated, know-it-all smartie – pants with overactive brain! You did it! '

'ME?!' squeaked Lizzie in pure horror. 'ME?!?! I wouldn't step THAT low! To prank people because I do not like them?!'

'Well, yes. You would.'

'NO cell for next TWO WEEKS, brother,' she told him matter-of-factly. He laughed.

'THAT'S what I'm talking about! You terrorise people with your power, you freak!'

'And what, pry tell, has my power to this display of this animal magnetism of any sorts?'

'Why do you ask ME? I ain't no good in physics. But I know you had something to do with it, 'coz it's far too sophisticated for normal person,' shouted Evan, oblivious of the teaching staff and student body listening. Scott stood up (laughing at 'animal magnetism'), trying to determine if Logan is still bloodthirsty and if he should run, or just walk out saving his dignity. But Logan, still covered in cutlery, was staring wide at twins, unsure if he ought to hurt the girl, or carry on with much more entertaining Scott-hunting.

'The fact that you are stupid doesn't mean everyone is mentally challenged, Ev,' said Lizzie rolling her eyes. Evan folded his arms.

'You don't like Logan.'

'No, I do not.'

'You like Mr. Summers.'

'Yes, I do.'

'And you not only call me stupid and mentally challenged, but you also impudently lie to me. And that means one thing: W. A. R. sis.'

'War, says you?'

'Yep. War. But it would be no fun to do it just ourselves, so your team, meaning Mr. Summers and you, is against my team – me and Logan. How does it sound, Elisabeth Beatrice?'

'It's a sound of your defeat, Evan Balfour. We accept,' she responded with sly grin, before Scott could object. 'Rules?'

'No rules,' said Evan, before Logan could say it's stupid idea. 'Starting tomorrow 8.00, or you and Mr Summers _macie __cykora_?'

'_Chciałbyś __pacanie_' told him cheerfully Lizzie. 'Tomorrow, 8.00 AM. Ta!' And she danced out of the room. Evan smiled innocently to teachers.

'Sorry, but I have things to attend… g'bye!' And he left quickly.

Logan looked straight in Scott's eyes… shades. They both shrugged, in case of Wolverine with slight metallic twang of cutlery. His anger vanished somewhere between 'W.A.R' and 'war', so students hesitantly came back to their seats to end breakfast, but teachers were even more anxious than before. Maybe except of professor, who was smiling slightly – old and all – knowing persons always do annoyingly weird things, which turn out as wise later on.

'Soo… tomorrow, is it?' asked Scott, just to say something, because this silence was quite unnerving (in the school there is never, never, I mean NEVER silence. Especially during meals – everyone emits as many decibels as Siryn at her best. And now – silence. Every teacher best dream and worst nightmare!).

'Yeah…' responded Logan. And left, with slight twang of cutlery.

_**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, **__**8.01 AM, Monday**_

_BOOOOOOOOM. _

_'_What's THAT?' asked Rouge anxiously, turning to Lizzie, who sat between her and Jubelee. Lizzie just shrugged, trying to come with a good nickname connected with her powers. Girls had long talk about X-men and Mutants' High just minutes before (because Scott declared Lizzie 'trustworthy' so she could be filled in X-matters) and she, unsurprisingly, didn't really like the idea of risking life for some 'stupid humans', but completely fell for the 'technology unit' person – something like ground control. All she had to do was continue to help Mr. Summers with everything, and think of nickname. And with THAT were problems…

_BOOOOOOOM. _

Kitty stood up abruptly. 'I'm going to check this. Maybe something happe…'

'Oh, drop it… It's Wolvie and my ol' bro's action. The war started one minute ago, according to my plasma watch,' told them Lizzie, rolling her eyes. Strangely, knowing that Wolverine was on warpath didn't exactly calm the girls. 'Nothing to worry about. This'd be mostly Mr Summers-centred. But I am quite sure OUR next prank will put them on their knees begging for mer…'

_BOOOOOOOOOM. _

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH'_

'Was that Mr. Summers?' asked Kitty nervously, the same moment as Jubelee stated 'Woosh, first casualties! Superb!'

_'__Buahahahahahahaha__…!' _

'That's my brother. And it's already 8.09 AM. One minute and…'

'_AGH! AAAAAAAAAAA…!'_

'…and he has nothing to laugh about. It's just sad how many things of every day's use contain processors. And can hurt people due to spontaneous self- combustion. Pity, don't you think?

_' 'm __burnin__', OH GODDD……!' _

'I just hope he doesn't touch TV. Because those spontaneous self- combustions are strangely connected with him touching, and I really want to watch "Prestige". With Hugh Jackman, mind you.'

'You mean… You… you… You just did something that sets things on fire as he touches it, and you're not concerned of fire spreading on the whole mansion? Or even your brother being hurt? Or someone else?' shouted Rouge, Kitty just sat, speechless, and Jubelee smiled widely and wildly.

'Wicked! You're the boss!'

Before Lizzie had a chance to answer with false modesty, John, Bobby and Kurt stormed into the room (no, without Storm [giggle ), and started to report what's happened downstairs.

'You know what happened? Peanut butter just… exploded! And Logan…' started Kurt, but was brutally interrupted by Pyro saying:

'Gee, that was just… GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!!! Those explosions! The cell on fire! FIRE! '

'Do you have any idea why the microwave oven started to burn…?' asked Bobby in the same moment.

Lizzie smiled innocently.

'Not a clue, boy, not a clue…'

* * *

_macie cykora - '_you're afraid' in polish

_chciałbyś, palancie -_ 'you wish, idiot' in polish

once again: review, please!!!


End file.
